


I like me better

by Mercey_1



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercey_1/pseuds/Mercey_1
Summary: Based on a. Beautiful song ( I like me better:By Lauv) Covered beautiful by Jaehyun if you haven't seen it you Sleep sis.....





	I like me better

**Author's Note:**

> 🚨 If you don't like Jaemark( Jaehyun/ Mark) you sleep bruh......
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> ~M.§un🔅

_To be young and in love in New York City ( New York City)_

** _I kinda feel like I'm in a Daze not knowing where I'm going and what I'm doing , "But I'm still good as long as your here with me"._ **

** _I'm drunk on your love , Nothing feels better then the feeling you give me._ **

** _Late nights into Early Morning Kisses up all night talking ._ **

_Damn,_

_I like me better when I'm with you ._

_ **Nothing feels like this , Nothing can compare to you.** _ _  
_

_ I like me better when I'm with you _

_ i knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time. _

_ 'Cause _

_ I like me better when I'm with you _

** _I remember when we first met back at the coffe shop . I bump into and spilled my coffee all over you , As I came aplogize you broke out and smiled at me. Iwas intrigued , captivated by you. My mind was already set to stay with you._ **

** _Everyday since then Days and Nights were spent like this us meeting up together was like a complete bliss._ **

_'Cause_

_I like you better when I'm with you_

** _Sometimes I fight the urge to call or text you , I' would tell myself if you wanted to you would. <strike>Maybe it was my mistake.)</strike>_ **

_ **First light is up,And me laying next to you feels like an Dream come true no words can express it, ** _

_ **Lazy Days spent in bed are worth it , Are spent laughing, smiling and reminiscing, Sometimes things seem to good to be true.** _

_ **Days like this makethe day end so quickly, Which leads up to unspoken words being spoken. You might catch me slipping , I might have to tell you what I'm feeling.** _

_I'm better when I'm with you_

_I like me better when. I'm with you_

_I knew from the first time , I'd stay for a long time_

_'Cause_

_I like me better when _

_I like me better when I'm with you_

** _When I'm with you hours of the day feel like pure seconds ,Days of the week feel like just minutes. No one else is on my mind twenty-four/ seven like you._ **

** _I like you no one can replace you_ **

_Stay awhile , Stay awhile_

_stay awhile , Here with me_

_Stay awhile, Stay awhile, OH_

_Stay awhile ,Stay awhile_

_Stay here with me _

_Lay here with me_

** _I like you babe, I really do , you complete me._ **

** _Everytimeyou try to leave I never want you to, I just want you here with me._ **

** _I better when I'm with yoy. There is no one like you, I never knew what it's like to look at someone and smile for no reason until you, My feelings can't be extinguish they burn for you without no fluid._ **

** _Never leave me, Cause If you do tour taking a part ofme with you, So please stay with me._ **

_'Cause _

_I like me bettee when I'm with you( yes I do, yes, I do)_

_Like me better when I'm with you(ooh, No)_

_I knew from the first time , I'd stay for a long time_

_'Cause _

_I like me better when_

_I like me better when I'm with_ _ you_

_Better when , I like better when I'm with you_

_I _ ** _really believe you are the greatest thing to ever happen to me , I knew from the first time we met I could never forget you , I can never you were always on my mind and it occured to me you been on my m8nd ever since then like you never left.I can't describe the way I'm feeling. Just know babe you make me a better person._ **

** _I'm a better person because of you,_ **

** _Your my better Half _ **

** _Mark lee ._ **

** _I'm so in love with you_ **

** _.....Will you??? _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Like , Comment , give me some suggestions and follow 
> 
> Stay Gold Bitches~M.Sun🔅👑


End file.
